The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,733 B1 shows a circuit and methods for circuits for charging capacitors. The circuit incorporates a transformer having a primary and a secondary side. A current flows from the voltage source through the primary side of the transformer and through a bipolar transistor as well as through a first resistor to ground. A terminal of the secondary side is connected through a second resistor to ground. The voltages across the first and second resistors are taken for control purposes. The circuit therefore uses signals from the primary and secondary sides of the transformer in order to control the voltage converter.
A control arrangement with which a voltage converter for changing a first DC voltage into a second DC voltage can be controlled without great difficulty, as well as a voltage converter and a method whereby, again with little difficulty, the first DC voltage can be converted into a second DC voltage is described herein.